


Adventuring Excerpts

by FortuitousOccurrence



Series: To Love You, Has Been The Greatest Adventure [2]
Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortuitousOccurrence/pseuds/FortuitousOccurrence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the deleted chapters and snippets from the previous installment in the series, Discovering Adventure.<br/>Some of this is so fluffy and sweet you'll probably get a cavity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Flu

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for the first chapter. Ella gets sick and things get a little gross.

It all started with a sneeze and a cough.

Ella and Lee were sitting in his apartment eating Chinese takeout and re-watching the third season of _Game of Thrones_ a few weeks after her birthday when it happened. She started coughing and couldn't stop for at least a full minute. He put a hand on her back while she bent over. She flipped her hair back when she sat up with a sniffle.

“You alright?” He asked, rubbing her shoulder.

“Yeah.” She replied quickly and cheerily. “Don't know where that came from.” And they went on about their evening.

A matter of days later, Ella woke up in her apartment and immediately ran to the bathroom. It wasn't pretty. Upon further investigation, her temperature was over a hundred degrees Fahrenheit. Still in her pajamas, which were basically a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt, she called Bonnie to tell her she wouldn't be coming in that day, then she called Lee to tell him she couldn't come to lunch either. He sounded worried on the phone but she insisted she would be fine. He had meetings for most of the day anyway. So, she slept a bit longer, with a small trash can by the bed.

She woke again around noon and dragged herself from the bed long enough to heat up some canned soup. Standing in the kitchen she suddenly realized how cold she was. She cursed the cold under her breath and searched her room for her snuggie. It was a gift from her mom a couple years before and she had never really wanted one until she had it, now she loved it. Once it was found it was on her and the soup was ready. Ella sat down in her bed with a bowl of soup, a heating pad, and Netflix pulled up on her laptop and that's where she spent the rest of her day. She fell asleep halfway through _Bridget Jones: The Edge of Reason_ with her bowl on the table beside her bed.

 

 

Lee opened the door as quiet as he could, using the key Ella had given him the day after her birthday. After hanging his coat and setting his keys on the counter, he looked around for Ella.

“Anyone home?” He asked in a hushed tone as he walked around the corner to her bedroom. She was passed out on her bed with her laptop beside her. He smiled at her before kissing her cheek. After closing her laptop, he took the bowl into the kitchen.

 

 

Ella woke up to the familiar clink of someone doing dishes and a nauseous feeling in her stomach.

“Oh God.” She whispered just before she bent over the trashcan. Lee heard her from the kitchen and hurried over to see her putting her face into the trashcan. When she looked up, she saw him standing there with his mouth hanging open and a dishtowel on one shoulder. “Hey.” Her voice sounded really rough and she smiled weakly.

“Hey.” He replied, glancing from her to the trashcan. “You alright?”

“No. Everything hurts and I'm dying.” She sighed and laid down on her back. He knelt down beside her pushing the trashcan to the side. Leaning on the bed her pushed her hair away from her face.

“Do you want anything? Some water? Some soup? Medicine?” He asked. She smiled up at him for a moment, she liked it when he fiddled with her hair.

“Just some water right now.”

“Okay.” He touched her hair once more before getting up and going to the kitchen. She got up and emptied the trashcan in the bathroom, cleaning it out herself. When he came back over with a glass of water, he set it down by the bed and went into the bathroom, intent on making her lay back down. “Let me do it, Ella. Go back to bed.” He tried to take the can from her hands but she moved it.

“Nope. I can clean up my own vomit, thank you. I don't even like you seeing me like this. You're probably going to get sick now.” She tried to push him away with her elbow but he wouldn't budge.

“Hey. In sickness and in health, right?” He put a hand over hers that was on the bucket, taking it from her. “Now, get to bed. I got this.” She seemed ready to argue but paused instead, then smiled a little.

“Fine.” She held up her hands and stepped past him out of the bathroom. When he finished in the bathroom, he found her curled up on her bed again, sipping at the glass of water. He sat down on the bed beside her. When she finished over half the glass, she set it down and leaned against the headboard.

“You want any soup or anything?” He asked leaning back beside her.

“Some soup would be nice.” She said looking over at him with a weak smile.

“Alright.” Soon they were sitting on her bed again with a bowl of soup and _Steel Magnolias_ playing on her laptop. The soup was soon gone and Ella was leaning her head on Lee's chest while they watched the movie.

“Do you miss Texas?” She asked out of the blue. He was a little surprised.

“Well, yeah, I do sometimes.”

“I miss Georgia. I mean, I love New York, don't get me wrong but I miss it sometimes, you know. I miss the food and how people would say hello and give you a smile as you walked down the street. I miss beat up little back roads and cotton fields and peach orchards and real sweet tea.” You could hear her Southern accent growing more prominent in her voice as she talked.

“I thought you lived _in_ Atlanta?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Technically yes, but we lived near the outskirts and spent a lot of time at my grandma's house, who actually lived out in the country. She didn't have neighbors for nearly a mile. When we came over, she'd make her sweet tea and Bonnie and I would walk around the fields nearby, finding little creeks and snakes and stuff. I may have lived in a city but I grew up country.”

“Well, you're more country than I am. I may be a Southerner but I didn't do a lot of stuff like that as a kid. The food though. Southern food. Mexican food. Ugh, it's so good.”

“Oh, I know right. That's probably what I miss the most.” She paused. “That and being out in the country, surrounded by fields and farmland, actually being able to see the stars.” She chuckled a little. Lee got an idea but opted to keep it to himself, for now. They turned their attention back to the movie and when it ended, Ella had already dozed off on his chest.

 


	2. Yeah, That Came Out a Little Country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee thinks Ella has been worrying too much about their impending wedding so he takes her out for the weekend. Takes place around the first week of April 2015.

“Ella, I think you need to come to bed.” Lee was laying on his side on the bed in Ella's apartment, watching her working over in the little living room. She would look at her laptop then write something down in a notebook balanced on her knee.

“I have too much to do. I have to finish the seating chart.” She didn't even look up.

“Babe, you've worked all day and the seating chart can wait. Its already late. Just come on, you need to rest.”

“I'm not tired and besides I have things to do.” She pushed her hair over her shoulder again and looked back down at her notebook. Lee let himself fall onto his back and he stared at the ceiling for a few minutes.

“Fine. Work. But I want you to cancel anything you're doing tomorrow and this weekend.” He looked over at her again. She looked up, confused.

“What? Why?”

“Its a surprise. And because you need a break.”

“But-”

“Nope. No buts. You're going. Its for your own good. You're going to need to pack for a couple days. Be prepared to spend a lot of time outside.” When he finished, he rolled over onto his side, his back to her. She sat there staring at him debating arguing with him.

“Fine.” She acquiesced with a sigh and shut her laptop.

 

 

The next day, around mid morning, they were sitting on a train. Ella still had no idea what was going on or where they were going. Lee was feeling pretty smug about this, she'd be happy with him when she found out.

After about two hours on the train, they arrived at a train station where they got off and Lee greeted a man with a firm handshake. The man had to be in his late fifties and his clothes looked well worn and dirty.

“It's good to see you, Lee. It's been a while since you've been up here.” They shook hands and the man glanced to Ella, holding out a hand. “Nice to meet you too, Miss.”

“This is my fiancee, Ella. Ella, this is Rodney Clark, you could say he's a friend of mine.” Once everyone had shaken hands and been acquainted, Lee spoke up again. “Did you bring the truck?”

“Yeah.” Mr. Clark showed them out into the parking lot outside the train depot, stopping beside a beat up old, red Chevy pickup. Lee threw his duffel bag into the back and Ella's followed. “My wife drove along in her car so you kids could take the truck.” Mr. Clark said goodbye and walked away, out of sight.

“What is this?” Ella asked.

“Its a truck and our mode of transportation this weekend. Now, get in.” He said hopping in the driver's seat. With a sigh, she followed and got in. They drove out of the town and into the countryside. Lee turned on the radio once they got going and country music played.

“Okay, really what are you doing?” Ella asked, sounding a little annoyed. “Country music, an old pickup, we're in the middle of God knows where. Who's Rodney Clark? What is going on?” Lee sighed, looked like he'd have to tell her now.

“Well, I own a few acres of land up here as well as a farm house. Rodney is a local farmer who keeps an eye on the place for me. I thought it would be a good retreat for the weekend. You've been working yourself way too hard and you need a break. What better way than to get away from the city and actually see the stars for once?”

“Oh.” She leaned back in the seat and looked at him. “I'm sorry I got a little snippy with you before.” She smiled a little as she apologized to him. “You're right, I need to relax a little. And I didn't know you had a farm, when were you going to tell me this?” He grinned.

“Well, now, as a sort of surprise. I thought I would surprise you with a trip up here sometime and the opportunity presented itself, so here we are.” He kept his eyes on the now, dirt road. A white house stood near some trees down the road. There were two large red barns behind it and fields on all sides. “That's it there.” He gestured towards the house.

“Why didn't you tell me before?”

“Well, I was thinking about selling it for a while but I think I'm going to keep it.”

“Really?” She glanced at him. “Why's that?”

“I think I might start using it more often.” He flashed her a smile as they pulled up to the house. Lee hopped out and quickly took their bags inside. Before Ella could reach the porch, he came back and picked her up, carrying her onto the porch and inside, the screen door slamming behind them. “So, shall I give you the grand tour?” He asked setting her on her feet.

“There's nothing I'd like more right now.” So, he showed her around the house, trying to embellish his tour as best he could because the house itself was pretty bare, mostly because he rarely spends time there.

Just inside the door was the stairs and an entryway, through an arch to the right was a living room and to the left was a dining room. Down past the stairs or through the dining room was a kitchen and a bathroom. Lee led her upstairs to the bedroom where they left their bags.

“So, do what are we doing this afternoon?” Ella asked sitting down on the bed.

“I thought we'd go for a walk.” He held a hand out to her and they walked outside. “I used to go for walks down through those woods there.” He pointed at a line of trees beyond a field.

As they walked hand in hand, Ella would take deep breaths and close her eyes every so often, enjoying the smell of the freshly tilled earth. It was cool underneath the trees. They joked and playfully shoved each other into trees and when they reached the other side of the trees to see a big tree in almost the middle of another field. The tree was massive and perfect for climbing. They stopped and Ella had an idea. She nearly said something but stopped herself.

“What? You looked like you wanted to say something.” Lee noticed as they started walking towards the tree.

“Well, I considered challenging you to race me to the tree but I can't run, the adrenaline would be too much. It was kind of stupid anyway.” She looked down watching their feet.

“I don't think that would be stupid.” He said. When they got close to the tree, Ella hurried over to it, leaving Lee behind. She pulled herself up onto a limb and then up onto another before sitting and looking back to Lee, who was still standing while Ella was nearly five and a half feet off the ground.

“This is literally the perfect tree. I don't care how old you are. Get up here.” She moved her head, gesturing for him to come up.

“Alright. Alright.” Lee muttered as he lifted himself up to the limb where Ella sat. The limbs were thick and strong so they could sit beside each other comfortably. Each with an arm around the other, they sat there, leaning against the other with their legs swinging beneath them. After a few minutes Ella giggled a little. “What?” Lee asked but Ella just giggled again. “What?” He turned a little to look at her.

“Its really silly. I can't.” She giggled and scooted away from him a little.

“What? Tell me. I won't laugh at you.” He assured her with a smile.

“Okay. Fine.” She muttered before putting her hands on his shoulders and kissed him. He moved his own hands to her thighs in front of him. “We're literally kissing in a tree.” She whispered against his lips. He looked a little confused. “Ella and Lee sitting in a tree.” She began in a sing-song voice and he started laughing. “K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love,”

“Then comes marriage” He continued with a grin.

“Then comes baby in a baby carriage.” She kissed him again, moving her hands to his neck.

“You were right that was pretty silly,” Lee chuckled and rested his forehead against hers. She playfully shoved his shoulder and they laughed. “however true the statement is.” He continued. “I love you and at the end of this month we will be married and one day we'll bring our kids out here.” Ella looked into his eyes for a moment, everything was just going so perfect for them.

“Look at us. Two idiots just smiling at each other in a tree. We should get going. I'm feeling a bit tired anyway.” Ella prepared herself to climb down but Lee jumped down first. He helped her jump down then knelt with his back to her.

“Let me carry you back.” He offered. Ella was surprised but accepted promptly, putting her arms and legs around him as he lifted off the ground and set off at a brisk walk back the way they came.

“You're too good to me.” She said kissing his cheek. Lee just chuckled and shook his head as he walked on.

 

 

 

Later back at the house, Lee was hurrying around and Ella couldn't figure out why. He said it was a surprise.

“I hope you're alright with sandwiches for dinner tonight, there's not much here.” He commented as he picked up a loaf of bread from a cabinet. Ella sat on the counter-top a few feet away.

“We could always drive into town and do some shopping now.” Ella suggested.

“Nope. We have plans.” He replied.

“Now?”

“No, but very soon. Where's the sun at?” He asked as he put together a few sandwiches. It was strange, to Ella, why he would ask that. What was he up to? Nevertheless, Ella leaned over a bit to glance out the kitchen window.

“Its just touching the tops of the trees.” She answered as he put the sandwiches into a bag.

“Great. You should grab a jacket.” He hurried out of the room and to a closet in the hall. Warily, Ella watched him as she went upstairs to pull a hoodie out of her bag. When she came back down, he was waiting at the door, the bag of sandwiches in his hand.

“Ready?” He asked with a grin. Slowly she nodded and they left in the truck. The sun was almost gone by the time he stopped the truck in the middle of a field. Before either of them got out he put a hand over one of hers. “Wait here for a minute.” With a brief squeeze to her hand, he jumped out of the truck and went around to the back. After a minute or two, Ella heard a bang on the truck and a 'You can get out now.' She stepped out and around to the back of the truck, where she laughed once and clapped a hand over her mouth.

Lee sat in the truck bed surrounded by blankets with their sandwiches in front of him. He had a smirk on his face and a collapsible camping cup in his hand.

“You needed a break and you said you wanted to see the stars again.” He paused and waited for her to say something. “So are you going to join me?” She laughed again and climbed up into the truck bed.

“Do you just spend all your spare time thinking up ways to surprise me?” She asked picking up a sandwich.

“Of course. What else would I do with my scarce amount of free time?” He chuckled and took a sip from his cup. They ate quietly and when they were done, just shoved everything back into the bag they brought it in, so they could lay back on the blankets.

“I think its so beautiful how mankind has always been fascinated by the stars. Nearly every time we go outside we look up at the sky, especially at nighttime. Its like we know we're not alone here on Earth.” Ella mused.

“Maybe its because we're afraid we are alone.” Lee commented as they stared up at the night sky.

“Yeah. Maybe.” She sighed and cuddled up next to Lee. They laid there for a long time. Lee got worried that Ella had fallen asleep but she wasn't. Unexpectedly, Ella propped herself up on her elbows and looked to Lee. “Could we go back to the house?”

“Tired?” He asked.

“Not really. I'm just not in the mood for anything calm anymore, I'd rather have some real stress relief.” She bit her lip and looked down at him with a flirtatious expression.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.  
> This chapter's title comes from the song "Honey Bee" by Blake Shelton. I don't care if you don't like country music, its just a really cute song.  
> And please remember, these chapters aren't anything serious or even things that are very well thought out, they're just the little things that I didn't use in the original story. This is all purely for my own amusement.  
> I also just thought that everyone should know that Lee Pace does have a farm in NY and a collection with collapsible camping cups.  
> Also I'm very sorry to announce that I won't be continuing this story or writing anymore RPF stories. I've thought a lot about it and I don't feel like I should write like this about real people anymore. It was fun but now I'm moving on. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back and with more of Lee and Ella. I had been planning on posting this stuff for a while but just now got around to it.  
> Anyhoo, thanks for reading. I always welcome comments and questions so don't hesitate to share an opinion.


End file.
